Warriors Academy
by MintxDust
Summary: It's Rosemist first day at Warriors Academy and she is looking forward will she succeed or will she fail? Story better than summary.
1. Just the Beggining

I stared at the doors at Warriors Academy, in one paw I had my suitcase in the other my ID. I'm Rosemist as I said in one of my paws I had my ID which read _RosesofStrenght _and to make it worse I had a mark on my face that looked like a rose_. _Finally I took a breath and opened the doors, all cats were around the school some here chatting others where at their lockers, texting, listening to music, even reading. I dropped my suitcase and all cats where looking at me a few came over to me looking at my mark not me at my mark. A white she-cat came in front and introduced herself "I'm Softwing also known as _Softerthanafeather, _and you are?" she asked, "Rosemist also known as _RosesofStrenght_"I said. I left the group and focused on my room number, "26,26,26" I repeated not loosing focus of that number. I finally arrived at the door, opened it and saw a she-cat singing Clouds by WilderWinds, "A blue sky clouded by clouds of doubt" she sang "A little scared of fallin'" I sang, the she-cat jumped and looked at me. "You sing nice" I told her "Thanks, you don't sing bad either" she replied "I'm Willowberry or _WillowSinger_" she said, "Rosemist or _RosesofStrenght_". "I'm looking for..." I didn't get a chance to finish before my PawPhone rang, I walked over and saw the text:

_Skiesofclouds: hi I'm your roomie Skyfeather, u?_

_RosesofStrenght: I'm Rosemist_

_Skiesofclouds: nice to meet u Rosemist_

_RosesofStrenght: u too Skyfeather, do u mind if I just call u Sky?_

_Skiesofclouds: no prob can I call u Rose?_

_RosesofStrenght: sure_

_Skiesofclouds: k see u at class_

_RosesofStrenght: I've got English first, u?_

_Skiesofclouds: me too _

_RosesofStrenght: see u there, k_

_Skiesofclouds: k, bye_

_RosesofStrenght: bye_

I turned to Willowberry, "sorry about that it was my roomie Skyfeather" I told her "Skyfeather?!" Willowberry exclaimed "Your lucky she is popular". The bell rang and I left for my class where I would finally meet Skyfeather. I found the class just in time. A pale gray she-cat with white patches walked towards me "You must be Rosemist" she said "How do you know me?" I asked "Easy your ID is RosesofStrenght and you have a mark on your face that is shaped like a rose" she said. "Your Skyfeather!" I exclaimed "Yep hiya roomie" Skyfeather said. "Class is starting well lets hope its over soon" she said "k" I replied, I took a seat next to a brown tom who was reading the second book of the Hunger Games. "All right class lets begin" a brown and white she-cat said walking in "Beechtail please put down your book" she said "Sorry Lakefur" he said putting his book back in his shoulder bag. "OK class lets begin by the basics of poem writing, who knows the three basics of poem writing?" Lakefur asked.

I shot my paw up all the other cats stared at me, "Yes..." Lakefur began to say "Rosemist" I told her, Lakefur nodded "Yes Rosemist". "Imagination, Creativeness and Writing Skills" I said "Well done" Lakefur praised "Today we'll be writing poems". Lakefur gave everyone a piece of paper, I took a pencil and started to write:

Here I stand,

Here I sleep,

That I ask StarClan,

For my dreams to keep,

The trees still green,

The sky still blue,

On a boat,

That I sail through


	2. Group Date

Lunch finally, I can't wait for lunch I am hungry. My PawPhone rang from my Shoulder Bag, I read the text:

_WillowSinger:hey girl at lunch?_

_RosesofStrenght: Yep u?_

_WillowSinger: no Skies just brought me a mouse from lunch so I could practice singing_

_RosesofStrenght: I'll take a vole and come over k_

_WillowSinger: k_

I took my vole to go and hurried to Willowberry and Skyfeather, I opened the door and saw Willowberry singing Clouds by WilderWinds again with Skyfeather, "A blue sky clouded by clouds of doubt" Willowberry sang "A little scared of fallin'" Skyfeather sang "But I know I will make it through" the both sang "I may see clouds blocking the sun but I will always go on" I sang with them "Cool singin' Rosemist" Skyfeather said "Thanks, your no bad either" I reply "But Willowberry you rock you could win Warriors Got Talent!" I say, Skyfeather agrees with me. I left the room then Beechtail bumped into me "Sorry Rosemist" he says helping me up "I was wondering If you want to go to the mall with me after school tomorrow?" he asked "OK can I bring Skyfeather and Willowberry?" I ask, I don't want to upset him but I don't want to date him... yet. "OK I'll bring

Riverstorm and Bouldertail" he replied "Ok" I told him.

I when to English again after the bell rang to go to lunch we had to finish our poems, luckily I finished in class so I didn't have to worry, I took my PawPhone and texted Skyfeather,:

_RosesofStrenght: Hey Sky u finished ur poem?_

_Skiesofclouds: Yeah just in time 2, did u?_

_RosesofStrenght: Yep_

_Skiesofclouds: Hey r u coming soon?, I'm already there_

_RosesofStrenght: Yeah, Yeah I'm on my way_

_Skiesofclouds: Cool,_

_RosesofStrenght: Hey guess what?_

_Skiesofclouds: What?_

_RosesofStrenght: Beechtail invited me to go to the mall after school tomorrow_

_Skiesofclouds: Cool, I hear Beechtail has a cute friend named Riverstorm, total hottie_

_RosesofStrenght: And ur lucky he's coming 2_

_Skiesofclouds: Yes!_

_RosesofStrenght: K bye_

_Skiesofclouds: bye_

Glad that conversation is over, "Hi" I said walking in to the classroom. Looks like Skyfeather saved me a spot next to Beechtail "Hi Beechtail" I said, Beechtail put down his book and said "Hi can't wait for tomorrow, you?", "Me neither, and Skyfeather was over happy" I said "And if you want to talk 'bout it just text me my ID is TallBeech, OK?. I nodded.


	3. Authors Note

Hi It's MintxDust, I would like to welcome Sunspark to Warriors Academy, she belongs to Icefeather. If you want to add your own OC feel free to ask on a review or PM me.A


	4. The Sun, The Shadow, and the Moss

_Skiesofclouds: Hi Rose_

_RosesofStrenght: Hi Sky_

_Skiesofclouds: Did u know that there is a knew she-cat in our class?!_

_RosesofStrenght: No way, what's her name?_

_Skiesofclouds: Sunspark, she is an old friend of mine_

_RosesofStrenght: Cool, so what's her ID?_

_Skiesofclouds: ShiningSun_

_RosesofStrenght: Cool_

_Skiesofclouds: See u at Lunch, k?_

_RosesofStrenght: k_

I switched of my PawPhone and hurried to Music Class, I had to be quick or Brightfall would be mad. Just in time "Hello class, these are your permanent seats and misbehaviour will never be tolerated, is that understood?" Brightfall asked, everycat nodded "Before we start everycat must say their name, starting from there" Brightfall said pointing her white paw at a grey she-cat who was listening to every word Brightfall said "Cinderfoot" she said the it passed down each cat saying their name:

"Nightfall"

"Goldenfeather"

"Softwing"... and finally me "Rosemist" I said and the golden tabby with white said her name was Sunspark. So that must be Skyfeather's old friend. Class finished at last we had to practice an instrument for homework I picked the flute since I already know how to play a bit. I ran over to Sunspark "Hi" I said "Hello" she replied "I'm Rosemist, Skyfeather told me about you" I told her "Skyfeather is here!?" she said. I nodded "Yay" she said then a black she-cat pushed over a silver she-cat "Weak mouse-brain" she growled "Hey!" Sunspark shouted and stood in front of the night black cat before the she-cat could harm the silver cat she growled "This isn't over Mossflight you weak piece crow-food" "Thank you" the silver she-cat thanked Sunspark "Who was that she-cat?" I asked "Shadowheart" she said "well we don't like her" Sunspark and me said together "Mossflight are you OK I saw you on the floor and was worried" a grey tom said walking towards them "I'm fine Stormheart" she said walking away "Hi I'm Sunspark and this is Rosemist, your Stormheart right? The popular, awesome and amazing basketball captain" Sunspark said her eyes gleaming with excitement "Yes, by the way do you know Shadowheart?" Rosemist asked, the big tom nodded.

"Do you know why Shadowheart was pushing and insulting Mossflight?" Sunspark asked "Shadowheart pushed and insult her!" he meowed in surprise, we both nodded "Well Shadowheart is always the same with her sister" "Mossflight and Shadowheart are sister!?" I asked. Stormheart nodded, Sunspark and me burst out laughing "That's impossible they don't look nothing like each other and they are not like each other" Sunspark meowed in laughter "It's true" Stormheart insisted "The tell us why they're so different" I said still giggling "The thing is I don't know" Stormheart replied


	5. Secret No More!

_Knock knock, _The door was knocked by somecat. Skyfeather was putting her mothers necklace, which she had been saving for such an occasion, and I stayed normal just as I was because I believed that beauty comes from yourself not from necklaces or bracelets or make up. I opened the door and I saw Beechtail with a small bouquet of roses he gently dropped them on the floor and nudged them toward me "For you" he said "Aww, that's so sweet" I said "Thank you" and then game him a friendly lick on the cheek "Do you know Shadowheart and Mossflight?" I asked him "No, but Stormheart does" he replied "Why?" I came outside and closed the room door. "Because Shadowheart is physically abusing Mossflight" I told him "Why?" he asked

"That's what I'm trying to find out" I said

"Well maybe Shadowheart is jealous" he replied

"Yeah right" I mumbled

My PawPhone rang, I got a text:

_ShiningSun: hey do u mind if I came with u, Sky and Willow?_

_RosesofStrenght: no I don't mind, why do u want 2 come?_

_ShiningSun: k I lied, I just want to meet up with u I just found out something 'bout Dark, Soft and Cloudy._

_RosesofStrenght: Dark, Soft and Cloudy?_

_ShiningSun: Darkshadow is Shadowheart, SoftMoss is Mossflight and CloudyStorm is Stormheart_

_RosesofStrenght: oh k, what is it?_

_ShiningSun: Dark is abusing Soft 'cause she is jealous_

_RosesofStrenght: OMS, OMS and WTT_

_ShiningSun: yeah 'cause Cloudy likes Soft but she doesn't know and Dark likes Cloudy but he doesn't like her and Soft tries to love Dark._

_RosesofStrenght: so it's like a love triangle_

_ShiningSun: exactly and Dakr is planning on abusing Soft again behind the school!_

_RosesofStrenght: OMS OMS OMS WE HAVE TO STOP IT_

_ShiningSun: BUT U HAVE A GROUP DATE WITH TALL AND CO. !_

_RosesofStrenght: THAT CAN WAIT WE HAVE 2 STOP WHAT IS GOING 2 HAPPEN!_

I told Beechtail what was going to happen he nodded and let me go he said "We can have our date tommorow" I nodded and ran out into the courtyard desperate to find Mossflight and Shadowheart.


End file.
